My Flaming Soul
by SuperSequinGirl
Summary: When a strange creature comes through the Portal, Bryan and his friends must find a way to solve the mystery of their new guest. (A fun little story in honor of TheFamousFilms FNaF Minecraft roleplay!)
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer! I only own my OCs and the plotline! Everything else goes to their owners! Now, on with the story!**

Prologue

"_Let her go, you monster!", the girl yelled as the withered bunny pulled her friend up by her hood._

"_I'm sorry, sweetie, but I just can't do that…", the robot replied, a sick sweetness in his glitching voice. _

_**He's already gotten to Angel and Empathy. Why did their powers fail? Angel's shields should've been enough… **_

_The girl watched as the robot threw her friend against the far wall, breaking her neck at once._

"_NO!", screamed the girl as she lunged at the trash rabbit, purple flames curling off her palms._

_They grappled for what felt like forever, each trying to overpower the other. The girl managed to sear the robot's suit in many places before he threw her off. The room was crumbling as he advanced, lifeless eyes flashing in the dim light. Fear overtook her mind as she desperately searched for means of escape. _

_**I'm sorry, my friends… I will not fail you again… **_

_The girl summoned all of her remaining strength and plentiful anger as she spun a ball of golden flames. It started small, but the more she thought of her friends, the bigger and brighter the flame got._

"_What are you doing?! You're not supposed to-". _

_The ball of flame exploded, incinerating everything within 50 yards. When the flame died, the broken rabbit lay still, as did all the others like him. But the girl was nowhere to be seen, a gold and purple swirling hole in her place… _


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Bryan strolled down the walkway towards Circus Baby's tent, a happy grin on his face. There hadn't been any signs of the Twisteds for a week and Molten had been gone for two.

"Hey, guys!", he said as he came up to Rockstar Freddy and Foxy, Baby, Lefty, and Happy Frog.

"Hey, Bryan!", they chimed in unison, "How are you?"

Bryan was shocked, to say the least. "Why are you guys talking like that?", he asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Okay, that's not funny."

"It was a dare.", they said, "First one to talk alone loses."

"That isn't creepy at all…", Bryan said sarcastically before giving a yawn. "Well, I think I'm gonna go take a quick nap. I was up late doing paperwork."

"Sounds good… Dangit!", Happy Frog said, making herself lose the dare.

"Called it!", Foxy shouted as Bryan walked away to the hotel.

…

…

…

"Bryan…"

"Huh? What's going on?"

"Bryan… Something is coming…"

"What? What's wrong?", Bryan mumbled in his sleep as he crawled out of bed.

"Go to the portal…". The voice wasn't Twisted Freddy, Bryan knew that much, and it wasn't Molten either. It was… nicer, higher-pitched, like it was _asking _him to go to the Portal Room instead of threatening his friends lives.

"Why? What's coming?". He was heading down the stairs now, almost to the door.

"She needs your help, Bryan…"

"Who?". He was almost to the Portal before he snapped awake, Rockstar Freddy holding him back.

"Bryan!", he shouted, "Wake up!"

"AH! What happened? Where am I?", Bryan yelled while looking around in a daze.

"You were sleepwalking again. You were mumbling something about someone needing help and 'I have to make it'."

"Really? Not again… Wait, is she there?"

"Is who there? Bryan you're not making any sense."

"The voice said, 'She needs your help. Go to the Portal'. I need to save her!". Bryan was panicking now, struggling to get past Freddy who still had him in his arms.

"Help…", a voice whispered, "Please… it hurts…"

"Do you hear that, Freddy? She needs help!"

"Bryan! No one is there!"

"She is, Freddy! Let me go!". Bryan finally managed to break free from the bear's iron grip and sprinted towards the door. The Portal itself had turned purple and gold and a small figure laid unconscious on the ground.

It was a girl, about 12 to 13 in age. She had light brown hair and she wore a ripped purple shirt with the sleeves rolled up. She also sported torn denim jeans, black fingerless gloves that went just past her wrists, and dark purple sneakers. Bryan checked her pulse and breathing rate. It was weak but existent.

"Freddy, help me get her to the infirmary.", he said moving to pick her up.

"Are you sure, Bryan? I mean with everything else that's happened are you certain she's not dangerous?"

"Freddy, it's a little kid! Now come on!".


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Bryan watched over the girl carefully, a constant look of worry on his face. Rockstar Freddy, Rockstar Foxy, Lefty, Baby, and Happy Frog stood spread out over the room.

"Bryan? Bryan, you've been at this for hours. You should get some rest.", Happy Frog suggested, resting a hand on her friend's shoulder.

"But-But I feel like this is my fault. She's just a kid!".

"It's not your fault, Bryan.", Baby interjected, "You brought her here and you're helping her get better.".

Finally, the girl began to stir, her deep green eyes fluttering open.

"Hello? Where am I?", she asked sleepily.

"You're at Freddy Land. I'm Bryan, CEO of Fazbear Entertainment.".

"My name is Haven. How'd I get here? All I remember is my spell and… this swirling hole opening up under me…"

"Your spell?", Lefty asked, "What did you spell?"

"Lefty…", Bryan hissed.

"No. My magic… I used most of my energy to-to stop him… I made sure he burned…".

"Your magic? You can do magic?", Bryan wondered aloud, "Wait a second, who burned? Where did you come from?".

"I… don't remember… All I know is my family and friends have been avenged… He burned…".

"Who burned, Haven?", Freddy asked carefully.

"Mister Trash Rabbit. He killed my friends… all of them… And the one made of wires killed my parents…"

"'Trash Rabbit'? You don't think she's met…".

"I don't know, Baby. But we have to get her back to her world, where ever that is.". Bryan stood as Haven's eyes closed once again and sleep overtook her. "For now, we need to keep her safe. If she did have a Springtrap and a…", he shivered, "Molten… in her world, she could be in serious danger."

"Or she could be like the Twisteds and want to kill you…", a voice offered. Bryan turned and spotted the image of his old enemy near the far wall. "You heard her, Bryan. She's obviously a very special little girl…"

"You… will stay away from her… or so help me, I will drag you back into the lava myself…", Bryan growled, the other animatronics looking at him with concern.

"Bryan! No one is there…", Foxy said. Molten laughed wickedly.

"Why so protective, Bryan? She's just a random brat you have no business with!"

"She's not a BRAT! She's a lost, little kid who needs my help! And if you so much as _think_ about hurting her, I will destroy you once and for all…"

"Bryan…", Haven's small voice asked.

"Yes, Haven?", he answered, turning to the girl.

"Why is he here?".

Everyone stared at the young girl in shock, Bryan the only one brave enough to speak.

"You-you can s-see him too?", Bryan asked timidly.

"Of course.", she said shakily, sitting up on the bed.

"Well, well, well… You're more special than I thought…"

"I burned you once… I can do it again, Molten Freddy…". As she spoke, Haven raised her hands with her palms outstretched, her small form beginning to glow a soft purple. Her eyes started to glow bright green as well before the purple glow flickered and faded, leaving the girl shaking even worse than before. Bryan rushed to her side and placed his arms protectively around her and turned his eyes towards Molten.

"_Leave_…", he growled, a mask of confidence over how terrified he really was. Molten Freddy suddenly poofed from existence, leaving the real animatronics confused and concerned.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Haven? Haven, what was that?", Bryan asked softly, caressing the young girl in his arms.

"I underestimated just how much energy my last spell used… I've never done magic like that…", Haven answered drowsily, a tiny grin on her face.

"I still don't understand… You could do magic? How?", Bryan said, helping the young girl sit up.

"I was born with it. In my world, everyone was using some type of magic. Anyone could learn, but rare people like me are born with magic."

"What kinds were there?", Baby asked excitedly.

"Lots. Flame Riders, Levitators, Alchemists… Just to name a few! I, myself, am a mix of a Flame Rider and a Ceol. I can create fire and manipulate things with music."

"Cool!", Lefty said, "Maybe you could make me get better at the tuba!"

"You don't have a tuba, Lefty.", Freddy countered.

"Says you!"

Haven laughed at their antics. "I can't make you get better, Lefty, but I can help you practice!". The two started to walk out the door of the room when Haven started to glow again, this time a light yellow.

"Uh… Haven?"

"Yeah, Bryan?"

"You're glowing again.". Haven looked at her hands and frowned.

"Uh oh…". There was a pop and a flash of white light. When everyone looked at Haven again, she was different…

A pair of wolf-like ears poked out from her hair, along with a new light purple streak. Her eyes were a brighter green and a fluffy wolf tail could be seen behind her.

"Umm… Heh…". She awkwardly stumbled over her words for a few moments before sprinting out of the room in a blur.

"HAVEN! Wait! Come back!", Bryan shouted, giving chase to their new friend. The gang came out of the infirmary and, after thoroughly searching the hotel, went outside and began searching the park. Eventually, Foxy found her cowering in the Crows' Nest of his ship . Her ears were flat against her head and her arms and tail were curled close to her body. Bryan came up to comfort her a few minutes later, but to no avail.

"Please stay back… I don't want to hurt you guys…", she said, her eyes shut tight.

"How could you hurt us? You don't seem very dangerous to me."

"That's just it, Bryan! Everyone I get close to ends up hurt… or worse… This". She gestured to her ears and tail. "Happened when I was very little. A boy in my world, an Alchemist, gave me a potion to drink. He didn't know what it would do and thought it would be funny to test it out on me…"

"I-I'm so sorry, Haven.", Bryan said comfortingly, stepping closer and reaching to hug the young girl.

"No!", she yelled, "You're not really protective of me."

"What do you mean? Of course I am! You're a little kid and you are technically a guest here so you're my responsibility."

"That's not what I meant… How exactly did you find me, Bryan?"

"I… I had a nightmare, and I slept walked to the Portal room where I found you."

"What happened in your nightmare?"

"I heard a voice… telling me someone was in danger and to go to the Portal. It was a girl's voice, almost like yours. I freaked out when Freddy held me back but…"

"You don't know why?"

"Yeah… And you said a 'Trash Rabbit' came to your world, and one made of wires?"

"What about them?"

"They were here too. They were called Springtrap and Molten Freddy. They're both dead but I still see Molten sometimes…"

"I saw him too. I watched the light die in his eyes while my mom's fire burned him. My parents screamed so loud that day…". This time Haven accepted Bryan's comforting hug. Tears were streaming down her face, yet her voice stayed steady. "He followed me around for months, saying I killed him and that I was a murderer. Everyone called me crazy because they couldn't see him. That's when I lost control… I just got so angry when they teased me. They-They s-said my parents des-served to die…". Her voice broke and so did she. She cried in Bryan's arms for a while before they finally let go.

"You can stay as long as you need. I promise you I won't anyhting happen to you.", Bryan said, stepping closer to the ladder.

"Thank you.".

And with that they both headed down to the ground and met up the others, neither of them speaking a word of their conversation.

**Hi! Sequin here! Just a real quick disclaimer. There is not ****_really _****a "ship" for Bryan and Haven. I just wanted them to be close, like brother and sister close. So please don't get mad at me!**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"You can stay here for the time being.", Bryan explained, showing Haven to the room next to his.

"Thank you, Bryan. I can honestly say that no ones ever been this nice to me before, even in my world. Flame Riders weren't really the most popular people there were…"

"Well, help yourself to the many adventures here at Freddy Land! Seriously, Ballora's cupcakes are the best!". They both laughed as Haven began to settle in and Bryan headed out of the room.

…

…

Haven turned her back to the door, ears flicking back and forth to see if anyone was near. No sounds could be heard apart from her own breathing and heartbeat. She opened her hand and willed a small flame to appear but only a few purple sparks came into view.

"Come on… Come on! It couldn't have drained me _that _much!", she exclaimed as the sparks disappeared.

"OOH! FLUFFY TAIL!", a small voice shouted, scaring Haven greatly. She turned to see a tiny, white and pink bear animatronic rushing towards her.

"Who are you!?", Haven shouted, her emotions charging her magic and the little bear rose off the ground.

"AH! What's happening?!"

"Who are you?", Haven asked again, this time a bit calmer.

"I'm Helpy.", the bear answered, still in the air, "I run this park!"

"No… Bryan runs the park. He's the CEO of the company."

"Well, _I_ built this entire thing! Now put me down!". Haven willed her magic to fade, causing the little bear to float down back down.

"Who are you, though? I've never seen someone like you… Can I pet your tail?"

"You can after you tell me what you're doing here."

"I'm Bryan's assistant, an A.I. animatronic. I help Bryan with anything he can't do himself! Can I touch your ears too?". Haven bent down to let Helpy touch her ears, the bear's metal hands a cold shock on her fur.

"Fluffy!", Helpy giggled while stroking away at the young girl's tail.

"Have you not seen anything with fur before?", Haven chuckled

"Bryan once turned into a werewolf but that's about it."

"Woah! Really?"

"Yep! He's also turned into a girl, a toy, and he's turned evil… which wasn't really evil. He just gets mean."

"How?"

"We had a portal back at the old pizzaria we used to play Minigames. It was… um… put out of order by Springtrap and Molten and we came here!"

"Wow… Hey! Here's an idea. Why don't you go find some hair clips and bows and you can decorate my tail?"

"OOH! Great idea! I'll go see what I can find!". Helpy ran off in search of fun accessories, leaving Haven alone with a soft golden glow surrounding her.

About a half hour later, Bryan strolled back up to Haven's room with a plate of sugar cookies in tow. As he neared the door, he began to hear laughter. He knocked and the door swung open, revealing Haven, Helpy, Baby, and an assortment of floating dress-up accessories. Haven's tail had a multitude of braids and bows in every color. Helpy was chasing a large, blue rhinestone around the room. And Baby was brushing Haven's hair with a bright pink comb.

"Wow…"

"Hey, Bryan! Wanna join us? I've got a red clip that would look amazing on you!". Haven waved her hand and a rather frilly red bow zoomed in front of his face.

"Of course I would!", he replied, setting the cookies out of the way before grabbing a passing flower out of the air and joining the reigning chaos.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_**BLAT! **_

Bryan jerked awake at the harsh tuba note.

_They weren't kidding… _he thought as he slid away from his computer and headed to Haven's room.

"Knock knock…", he muttered sleepily, lightly tapping the door before it swung open.

The room had been completely transformed. A white and purple canopy bed was centered on the right wall, a white nightstand holding a light purple lamp sitting obediently beside it. A white TV stand and C-section sofa were placed on the opposite wall and a large light pink area rug layed over by the windows. Haven and Lefty were sittiing on the rug, a rather large tuba in the robotic bear's hands.

"Hey, Bryan!", Haven greeted, "Did we disturb you?"

"No. I was just working on my computer and Lefty's playing startled me.", Bryan drowsily replied as he gave a yawn. Haven glanced at a small wall clock to their left.

"Oh my goodness!", she exclaimed, "I didn't realize it was that late! You should get to bed, Bryan.". The girl showed Lefty and Bryan to the door and bid them goodnight.

…

…

…

"Bryan! Wake up!", a glitching voice whispered, causing him to stir in the covers. Bryan spotted the speaker at the foot of his bed.

"AH! Molten?! What are you doing here?", he nearly shouted before remembering that Haven was right next door and quieting his voice.

"I hate you with all of my being, and as much as I love seeing you suffer, I need to warn you…"

"Spit it out then!", Bryan spat venomously.

"It's the girl…"

"Haven? Molten, I swear if you lay one claw on her I'll-"

"Oh, believe me, I would _love _to rip her apart. The problem is… I can't…"

"Because you're just inside my head?"

"Because she's not human! I don't know exactly what but she's far more dangerous than anything ever seen. Mark my words, Bryan… You will regret letting her stay…". Molten vanished from sight, leaving a stunned Bryan alone with his thoughts.

…

…

…

The next morning, Bryan walked through the park, his mind spinning with the events of last night. Just then he heard laughter over by Bonnie's Bumperboats. Baby, Happy Frog, Rockstar Freddy and Foxy, and Haven were spinning and ramming each other in their boats.

"Hi, Bryan!", Happy Frog called before Freddy bumped her out of the way.

"Wanna join us?", Freddy asked, getting karma from Happy Frog as she rammed him harder.

"Uh, no thanks.", he answered, looking nervously at Haven, who of course noticed.

"Is something wrong, Bryan? You seem… distressed…"

"No! Everything is fine. I was just wanting to talk to Freddy about a few… issues…"

"Umm… Okay?". Freddy steered his boat to the edge and got out. Bryan led them out of an earshot of the others.

"Okay… Now, Freddy… This is gonna sound crazy but just hear me out…"

"I've learned to expect crazy when it comes to you.". Bryan gave him an annoyed look. "Fine…"

"So… last night I… had-had a nightmare… and in the nightmare, Molten said something about… Haven…". Freddy said nothing, so he continued. "He said… that she was dangerous. More so than anything we've ever faced. He-he said… he said she wasn't _human_…"

"Wow…", the bear said slowly, "Did he really say that?"

"Yeah. I don't know whether it's true or… if it's just in my head…"

"But you said she's just a little kid who needs your help."

"I know what I said! I… You're right, Freddy. It's probably Molten trying to get under my skin…"

"You have no idea…", a familiar glitching voice whispered. Bryan gave a small whimper and shook his head.

"You know what? I think I'll join you guys in bumperboats! I could use a break.".


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Haven locked the door to her room, ears flat and her heart racing.

_**This can't be real! Their gone and they're never coming back! Right?**_

The door's hinges rattled as something banged against it. It echoed around the room, drowning out Haven's desperate pleas for help to come. She screamed as a glowing blue eye appeared in the hole in the door. The handle shook and turned, the three silhouettes outside stood still as the door opened slowly. The one in the middle, the blue-eyed one, took a step forward and motioned for the other silhouettes to follow.

The one with golden irises moved forward, as did the one with pink. Haven couldn't move… couldn't speak… She stood in horror as the figures crept closer, long claws outstretched.

"_**YOU BETRAYED US!**_", Blue-Eyes rasped, "_**YOU LET US DIE!**_".

…

The figures lunged and Haven jolted awake with a scream, the figures claws mere centimeters from her throat.

"Haven! Haven, what's wrong?!". Bryan rushed into the room sporting white bunny pajamas and slippers. Haven took a deep, calming breath.

"I'm fine.", she answered, struggling to keep her voice steady, "Just a nightmare…"

"What was it about?", he asked, taking a seat on the end of the bed.

"Um… It-It was about…", Haven fumbled over her words, refusing to look her friend in the eye, "It was about Molten! Yeah… He said he was coming to get me and hurt you guys!"

"Poor thing…", Bryan mumbled as he hugged the frightened girl, "I won't let anything happen to you or anyone else, okay? Just go back to sleep.". Haven muttered her agreement and Bryan stepped out the door.

_**I lied to him… and he believed me… I can't tell him about them… I just can't!**_

Haven layed in the darkness for a while, thinking about the dream. She opened her palm and willed a flame to take shape. This time, a tiny red blaze flickered into being. She imagined it growing bigger and it obeyed, now covering her palm. Haven took her other hand and shaped the flame into a ball as it turned light pink with streaks of blue and gold.

She gasped as she realized what she had made and smothered the fire by closing her fist.

_**They aren't coming back… **_she thought, _**I'm NOT a murderer… **_

…

…

…

**Suspense! What is Haven hiding? Wil Bryan and the others find out her dark secret? Is she as dangerous as she seems? Tune in next time on My Flaming Soul to find out!**


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Bryan looked at Haven. Something wasn't right. She'd been distant since last night and had withdrawn into her room for hours before Lefty had managed to coax her out to watch him practice his joke material.

"Haven?", he asked gently, "Is everything okay? You haven't been acting like yourself."

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I'm fine.", she replied absently, her ears and tail down and still.

"Really? I mean… Are you sure you don't want to talk about-"

"I said I'm _fine_!", she snapped. Bryan thought he saw her eyes flash red but they were green as she gasped and, with tear-filled eyes, ran from her seat.

"What did you say to her, Bryan?", Helpy hissed at him as the rest of the animatronics watched the young girl rush off.

"I was just asking her why she was acting different. No one else noticed!?"

"I thought she just wanted some time alone. People are allowed to do that, you know…", Freddy deadpanned before walking away to find Haven. Helpy, Baby, and Lefty soon followed.

…

…

Haven wasn't in the Crows' Nest on Foxy's ship, which was strange. The group looked everywhere. Her room, all the rides, the Pizzeria... all to no avail.

"Haven! Haven, please! I'm sorry!", Bryan yelled as he searched behind Foxy's area.

"You don't have to be sorry, Bryan…". He turned and saw Haven standing at the edge of the trees, her ears flat against her head and tears shining on her cheeks. "I didn't mean to yell at you and… I should have told you the truth…"

"What do you mean?"

"I didn't dream about Molten… And I didn't avenge any deaths…". Haven opened her hands, a red flame covering her outstretched palms. Bryan watched in awe as she spun the blaze into a ball and changed it to a light pink with blue and gold streaks. "I have to show you what I've done…". Haven stepped forward, the ball of fire spinning in her hand as she did so. She offered the ball to him, casting a pink glow over them both.

Bryan placed his hand on the flame, and the world dissolved into a white void…

…

…

…

_Bryan's POV_

I opened my eyes and I felt like I was floating. All I saw was white until I spotted Haven on my right, gracefully hovering beside me.

"Come on. I need to show you this…", she said as she held her arms in front of her. She began to glow purple as the white void shifted around us.

I felt firm ground beneath me as four girls came into view. They all looked about 5 or 6 years old.

One I immediately recognized as Haven. Light brown hair, bright green eyes, and the familiar wolf ears and tail. She was wrestling with another girl who had short jet black hair and startling blue eyes. Two other girls watched them, one having golden eyes and platinum hair while the other had light pink eyes and dark blonde hair.

"These were my friends…", the normal Haven said, "That's Rebel, Angel, and Empathy…". Young Haven suddenly pinned Rebel, a satisfied grin on her face.

"Well now… I think you got me beat, Haven!", Rebel exclaimed proudly, a slight country twang in her voice.

"Could you guys stop before you get hurt, please?", Angel said weakly as Empathy set a hand on her shoulder.

"They were the only friends I had after my mishap…". The world shifted again, and I saw an even younger Haven crying while the other three comforted her. "We learned how to control our powers together… ".

The scene switched to the four girls, who now looked 8 and 9, in an open field guarded by Weeping Willow trees. Rebel was balancing six boulders on her head, Angel was playing with a ball of pure sunlight, Empathy was meditating while white sparkles circled her, and Haven was dancing with ribbons of purple fire in her wake.

"What happened then? Why'd you come to our world?"

"One night, I was experimenting with my powers. Trying to see how far I could push myself… It was reckless and stupid and I regret every second of it…". A second, normal-looking Haven sat with her back turned to us, an eerie glow illuminated her. "Something went wrong… and I'd never been more scared in my life…". A swirling red portal flashed into being, its force throwing the Haven on the ground back a few feet. A familiar, rotting animatronic stepped through the spiraling hole.

"_Springtrap…", _Bryan growled before he trying to attack the trashed robot, only to phase through him.

"These are my memories, Bryan. It's already happened and they can't see or hear us…". Memory Springtrap grabbed Memory Haven by the neck and lifted her up. Memory Haven cast a white-hot blaze into the rabbit's face, searing a good portion of it causing Springtrap to drop her. Haven ran from the withered rabbit and the world shifted once more.

They were in a rundown building now, Springtrap holding an unconscious Rebel by the back of her jacket in front of Haven. Both girls looked beat up and Springtrap was no exception. His already decaying suit was torched and ripped in places, and his expression was one of pure hatred.

With no warning, he flung Rebel against the wall and Bryan heard the sickening crack of bone breaking. Memory Haven backed against the opposite wall, her bright green eyes darting every which way in search of an exit. Springtrap stumbled closer, broken wires sparking and crackling.

A sudden flash of golden light caught me off guard as they were transported back to the real world…


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"GAH!". Bryan's eyes snapped open as he gasped for breath. The pink orb was gone from Haven's hand and she was trembling violently, fresh tears streaming down her face.

"I-I-I'm s-sorry… I n-needed to-to show y-you the tr-truth…", she whimpered meekly, sinking to her knees as a blue glow surrounded her.

"There you guys are!", a voice yelled behind them. They turned and saw Freddy, Baby, Lefty, and Helpy rushing towards them. "You were gone for half an hour! What happened?", Helpy directed to Haven, who didn't respond.

"Haven… I guess… showed me her memories…", Bryan said slowly, "She accidentally… brought Springtrap to her world and-"

"Bryan, stop… Please… I didn't mean to hurt them…"

"Easy…", Freddy said gently, inching closer to Haven, "It's alright…"

"No! It's not alright! I as good as killed them… _I _opened the portal, _I _let them and my parents die, and _I'm… _a… **murderer**!". The word crossed her lips and her eyes turned red, fangs grew in her mouth and claws erupted from her fingernails. She stood and shot up three feet in height. A small, crimson jewel necklace materialized on her neck. The others backed away in fear. "_**I used a forbidden spell to PROTECT them! I almost died trying to save them! I FAILED everyone around me! I… **__I… failed…". _She slowly shrunk back to normal, her necklace the only evidence of her outburst. Her eyes widened and tears raced down her cheeks as she looked at the others. Her gaze fell to Bryan and she ran…

…

'_I'm a monster… I could've __**hurt **__them like I did everyone in my world… I have to get away… I have to run…'. _I could hear Bryan's heart pound in fear… fear of _me_… I ran faster than I ever have before. Not since the first time I lost control…

'_**Look at you… Running away like a scared little animal… That's what you are, isn't it? After all, wolves were born to KILL…' **_I fought the voices in my head. I couldn't take it anymore… I'm a monster… I hurt all the innocent souls I swore to protect. I am nothing…

I hear a quiet voice now… Not like the harsh ones telling me the truth of what I am but… one calling my name… Now two, three… I slow and I see them… My _friends_…

"Ya didn't think we'd leave you alone now, did ya?", the flickering image said. I'd recognize that Southern twang anywhere.

"Rebel… Empathy… Angel…", I breathed, almost gawking at my ghostly past, "I never thought I'd see you again!". I reach to embrace them but my arms slip right through.

"We aren't gone, Haven. You should know that… You brought us together in the first place!". I turned to Angel and she held her gem, Empathy and Rebel doing the same. I remembered… We made them with magic, a symbol to keep us together even if we were miles apart… I took out mine.

My Flaming Soul… Empathy placed a hand on my shoulder.

"We will _never _leave you…", she whispered, pulling me into a hug. The other two joined in… then they disappeared…

…

**Short chapter? DON'T CARE! Also, let me know if I should make mini stories after the main storyline just for fun! Sequin, out!**


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Bryan and the others slowed to a stop by the fountain in front of the hotel. Haven was standing perfectly still, her back to them and a bright white glow around her.

"Haven?", Freddy asked as he moved beside Bryan, keeping his gaze on the girl. The white glow faded as she turned around, her necklace pulsing with a red light similar to a heartbeat.

"She's gone…", she said in disbelief, "I… I'm free…". A smile spread across her face and she began to laugh. "I'm free! I'm _finally _free!"

"What do you mean, Haven?", Bryan asked timidly while taking a step back, "Who's gone?"

"After so many years inside, I had to listen to every word…. But now she's gone! She's GONE!", Haven shouted hysterically, twirling on the spot with purple sparks falling from her hands.

"Who's gone?!", Freddy yelled, getting the attention of the giddly child.

"Mira…", she replied breathlessly, "The monster form you saw… I was a prisoner inside my own head because of her…"

"How long were you trapped with her?", Baby asked.

"Years… years on end because of a _stupid _dare…". The others remained silent and Haven pressed on.

"There was this old, rundown museum in my world, and people said it held the most dangerous magical relics ever known. Rebel's older brother dared us to go inside and we idiotically agreed. That night, we snuck inside and explored a bit. I found this… black, glass jar with a skull lid and Rebel scared me by accident and I knocked it over… I blacked out for a few days and I still can't remember exactly what happened after that, but ever since then… I wasn't alone in my mind anymore…"

"That's scary…", Bryan said, "So… she's not inside you anymore? You won't turn into a monster again?"

"No. I'm free… This-". She held up her necklace. "-is our symbol. Me and my friends made them so that we would never truly be apart… and tonight they did their job… We got rid of Mira, once and for all…"

* * *

**Me: *throws purple glitter everywhere* DRAMATICALLY TIMED ENDING! **

**Haven: Why though?**

**Me: Cuz it keeps people interested!**

**Haven: No, I mean the glitter. It's messy…**

**Something behind us: *sneezes***

**Me: Oh no… *Runs***

**Haven: *Passes me with wolf speed***

**Rockstar Freddy: HAVEN! Enough with the glitter!**

**Haven: *still running* IT WASN'T ME!**

**Rockstar Freddy: *chases me* Get back here, Sequin!**

**Me: See ya next time! AH!**


	11. Epilougue

Epilogue

_Haven's POV_

Bryan happily strolled through the park, me at his side, as he observed all the rides and attractions. Things have been normal… well, as normal as you can get when you live with sentient robotic animals and use magic on a daily basis…

Bryan hasn't seen Molten and I haven't seen any signs of Mira (not that there was any doubt she was gone). Freddy finally let me put a bow in his fur, and Baby, Helpy, Happy Frog and I have been having a Girls' Day every week!

My magic has also been getting stronger. I've been dabbling in Potion Magic and I'm making good progress in controlling my fire! One thing still bothers me though…

There's a place behind Foxy's area that I'm not allowed to visit (despite me being 12 years old!), and Bryan sometimes sneaks off in that direction…

Nonetheless, I think this world has a lot of adventures in store! Especially with friends like these…

* * *

**Me: Done! What do you guys think?**

**Haven: Please review! Praise and criticism alike are welcome!**

**Me: Also, be on the lookout for more stories by SuperSequinGirl! Let me know if I should continue with seperate adventures or just leave it at the main storyline!**

**Haven: Thank you and goodnight! *bows***


	12. Please Read!

Flaming Soul; Please Read

**Hi! Sequin, here! I just wanted to say thank you to those who read this story and our my other one(s) and showing support. I will not be making Haven's adventures in Freddy Land, but I may be writing my perspective of what could happen in The FamousFilms' FNaF series. Thanks again to those of you who stuck with Haven to the end and GOODBYE!**


End file.
